stickempires_rtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Enslaved Giant
Enslaved Giants serve as the heavy tank unit for Order . Not to be confused with Giants, used by Chaos that have higher health and use area-of-effect melee attacks. Appearance Enslaved Giants are large stick figures (hence the name Giant) with a size that can be further amplified by their Giant Growth upgrade, which also increases health. They are hunch-backed, possibly from the boulders they carry on their backs, but most likely to show that they're dim-witted. Stats Note: The Stick Empires community previously had no numerical information on Damage or Speed, so these values were merely comparative. All numerical data is now derived from http://stickempires-rts.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2437 Giant Growth Giant Growth 0.png|No Giant Growth Giant Growth 1.png|Giant Growth level 1 Giant Growth 2.png|Giant Growth level 2 Giant Growth is an upgrade available to Enslaved Giants. It increases their size and health. This allow them to be more effective tank units. Once an upgrade is finished, it is automatically, and instantly applied to all existing giants, including the Tower Spawn 2. There are 2 levels to this upgrade: The first level costs 200 gold and 200 mana. However, it takes 40 seconds to research. The second level costs 400 gold and 400 mana, but takes 60 seconds to research. Uses Giants have a slow but powerful, armour ignoring attack that stuns on hit. Along with this, they have a large amount of health which results in their main use as absorbing projectiles like arrows for more frail units. While they do not have the most formidable damage, they are powerful, tanky, and are a powerful choice for end-game compositions, and as such, are commonly deployed as meat-shields. This protection can be extended to blocking castle archer splash damage by having a single giant block the castle arrows. Beware that getting a giant too early may affect your economy and army as giants take a long time to build and you may be killed before they finish training. Trivia *Despite getting longer legs with Giant Growth, Giants still have the same animation speed and walk speed, leading to humourous "moon-walking" as some people call it. *Despite Giants lacking visible armour, they are still considered armoured by the game. *Giants can animation cancel which might look like "kiting" or "chasing". *Giant projectiles do Bonus Damage to Armour * Order Giant Wall.jpg|Official Enslaved Giant Artwork. *Both types of Giant are immune to stuns *Contrary to what people may think, Chaos Giants are not ''stronger ''than Order giants in actual gameplay because Order has higher damaging ranged units that will negate the extra health pool of the Chaos giants. Order giants can also continue to fight on low health by attacking when shielded by another Order giant, which Chaos giants cannot do. You can also animation cancel with Order Giants, an act which is more difficult for Chaos giants to perform. *Giant Growth seems to passively increase range. *In the Armoury the Enslaved Giants say "I big rock throw" which could imply that they are dim-witted. Category:Units Category:Tanks Category:Order Units